Modern display technology may be implemented to provide head worn displays (HWD) and to see through the display and to see information (e.g., images, text, or the like) in conjunction with the see through display. Such displays can be implemented in a variety of contexts, for example, defense, transportation, industrial, entertainment, wearable devices, or the like.
In particular, an image may be reflected off a transparent projection surface to a user's eye to present an image in conjunction with a real world view. Conventionally, HWD systems have extremely difficult tradeoffs between various design and utility considerations, such as, for example, bulk, form-factor, see-through quality, field of view, etc. For example, achieving a normal eyewear form factor without bulk has not been achieved in a commercial head mounted display.
Adding to the difficulty in designing and manufacturing commercial HWDs is the range over which different user's physiology (e.g., interpupillary distance (IPD), or the like) can vary.